Krabby Sponge Names
This is About Names for SpongeBob SquarePants and other stuff. SpongeBob SquarePants # Sponge-Bob Square-Pants # Square-Bob Sponge-Pants # Who-Bob What-Pants # Sponge-Bot Spare-Pants # Sponge-Box Square-Pack # Sponge-Boo Scaredy-Pants # Sponge-Bob Ripped-Pants # Sponge-Bob Nature-Pants # Muscle-Bob Buff-Pants # Laugh-Bob Funny-Pants # Squid-Bob Tentacle-Pants # Sponge-Bob Long-Pants # Copy-Bob Ditto-Pants # Sad-Bob No-Pants # Sponge-Guard Swim-Pants # Cow-Bob Ranch-Pants # Bob-Pants Sponge-Square # Sponge-Hero Super-Pants The Krusty Krab # The Krusty Krab # The Krabby Krust # The Krusty Klam # The Krusty Sponge # The Krusty Plate # The Krusty Krown # The Kutie Krab # The Kooky Krab # The Khaotic Krab # The Kissy Krab # The King Krab # The Kandy Krab # The Kool Krab # The Kowboy Krab # The Kurly Krab # The Kreepy Krab # The Kranky Krab # The Killer Krab! # And the Kuddly Krab! DFE DFE stands for... # Department For Education # DePatie-Freleng Enterprises # Dilated Fundus Examination # Dietary Folate Equivalent # Design for Environment # Double Fried Egg # Double Faced Eels # Dragon Fli Empire # DIE FOR EVIL!! Notable Animated Works of D'ePatie-'''F'releng 'E'nterprises on this Page are # The Pink Panther Cartoons along with the Opening Titles of The Pink Panther Films. # Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies from 1964 to 1967 during Warner Bros. Closing Time. # Here Comes the Grump. # Little Caesars Commercials, Which the Mascot resembles Big Nose (AKA The Little Man) and The Inspector. # The Dr. Seuss Specials From 1971 to 1982. CBS CBS Stands for Columbia Broadcasting System, the network that aired the Peanuts Specials from 1965 to 1992 along with The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and This is America, Charlie Brown. In 2001, the ABC picked them up due to the discontinuation of the CBS' Partnership for Peanuts. '''CBS ALSO STANDS FOR... # Charles Bonnet Syndrome, visual hallucinations in the blind # Combined braking system, on motorcycles # Container-based sanitation # Component-Based Servicing, a management feature new to Microsoft Windows Vista # Concrete block structure, US term # Cystathionine beta synthase, an enzyme # Conception Bay South, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada # Calcutta Boys' School, India # Christian Brothers' School (Glen Road, Belfast), Northern Ireland # Cologne Business School, Germany # Chronological Bible Storying # Croatia Boat Show # [[Race For Your Life, Peter Robbins|'Charlie Brown's Scream']]' (AAUGH!)' The Pink Panther Every Cartoon of the Pink Panther from 1964 to 1981 along with the television original Pink Panther and Pals has the word "Pink". Names for the Pink Panther Title # The Pink Panther # The Pink Panzer # The Pink Package Plot # The Pink Pajamas # The Pink Painter # The Pink Paradise # The Pink Phink # The Pink Pill # The Pink Pro # The Pink Pizza # The Pink Blueprint # The Pink Tail Fly # The Pink Sphinx # The Pink Flea # The Pink Stuff # The Pink Elephant # The Pink Campaign # The Pink Piper Fill in the Blank, Charlie Brown! It's TEXT HERE, Charlie Brown # The Great Pumpkin # The Easter Beagle # Christmastime Again # The Pied Piper # The Girl in the Red Truck # The Big Game # Flashbeagle # Arbor Day # Your First Kiss # An Adventure # A Mystery # Dental Flossophy # Magic # Spring Training # That Team Spirit A Charlie Brown WORD HERE # Christmas # Thanksgiving # Celebration # Valentine # Special # Festival You're TEXT HERE, Charlie Brown # In Love # Not Elected # A Good Sport # A Good Man # The Greatest The Berenstain Bears and Too Much TEXT HERE # TV # Junk Food # Birthday # Vacation # Pressure # Teasing # Car Trip Category:The Pink Panther Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Peanuts Category:Looney Tunes